yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MassiveSodaDuck/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshi Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) K. All done. I don't prefer to use chat. Rather use talk pages with me k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Nice edits. Keep up the good work ;). Also, trying using the corresponding infoboxes to the articles in specific that can be found here (e.g/ Character infobox into characters/bosses article, enemy infobox in enemy articles and so forth. Just wanted to tell ya ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Neat, thanks. It matches with this. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Write it in your own words. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply My thumbs are up. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 100 Pages! Congratulations! We reached 100 pages! May not look like it but the page number won't go over double digits! :Give it time (The page count). P.S. Congrats. You are now a crat (you are more active than me). Good luck! Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::You are welcome. Be sure to be responsible with the rights. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::You are an awesome dude. Sometimes stuff takes a couple of hours or a day to load up and update (like the special page. It is weird. I know. Anyways, like your improvements around here. Keep up the good work sir. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for trying to get me unblocked on Donkey Kong Wiki (I didn't ask you really), but I don't think the community will listen. I'll always remember the good 'ol times... Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ? You are calling them trolls? I thought they were unkind people. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. Thinking of them gets me angry. Thanks. I'll feed the Lego Universe trolls... umm... legos? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 'scuse me? Can you please improve this? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Renaming At least rename it to "Yoshi series". Series shouldn't be in caps unless, it is the first letter in a sentence. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) No, because unlike the LU wiki, they arent fat maniacs eating Twinkies for living. They're friends. Legodude101 (Talk) 02:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Monobook. Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey Sorry, I'm currently dedicated to The Legend of Zelda series and I mostly make minor edits here and there. I'm not promising anything, but I may make some edits here in the future, but not anytime soon. --Mr Alex (T) 18:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) When will you be on? When will you be on chat? Reply here Since we are both banned from N.A, like you said, we should form an alliance. I apologize for hating you, it was wrong. See you later Legodude101 (Talk) 02:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I be the Chat Administrator? Chat Can I be Chat Administrator?AK777 19:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC)AK777 ''LU'' Delete LU wiki.LU is now closed. I sent you a message if I can be Chat Admin.CAN I BE CHAT ADMIN? PLEASE REPLY TO THIS QUESTION Can I be the Chat Administrator?AK777 01:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC)AK777 Reply to my talk page User Talk:AK777. Chat Admin Required Edits How many edits till I can be Chat Admi? Wordmark and Favicon The theme designer isn't letting me change them, prolly because I'm not a bureaucrat, but I made new ones. They can be downloaded here and here. Thanks. ~maestro35 Prolly an issue with Wikia. We'll have to leave them a note.... ~maestro35 CSS The CSS is completely done, let me know if you want anything changed! ~maestro35 White I think that the background in New Wikia Look should be changed so there's less white, which would give the page look less bare. Also, the see-through textbox really makes it difficult to read the text. Can something be done so the text is more readable? After all, a sysop is an admin, correct? --Thenewguy34 19:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the info., and for your edits to my new articles. I hope to work with you again soon.Random yoshi 777 19:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) REPLY I saw. It was impressive. Great your account is accessible again :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) A quick question Why was your account blocked before?Random yoshi 777 22:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) OK I understand. I won't ask that again.Random yoshi 777 22:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) WHY!!! Who's AK777?! He almost destroyed my Black Yoshi article!!!! I fixed the aricle but I want to know who that guy is and why he did that!!!! Random yoshi 777 14:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Swapnote Can you please go on there for a sec? There is something I sent to tell you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I thoght i was making a new article when I made that change to Yoshi's Cookie.Random yoshi 777 23:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Queston Why has the article Yoshi been locked?Random yoshi 777 21:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean?Random yoshi 777 21:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply Excellent efforts ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) WHAT HAPENED TO YOUR BADGES? Random yoshi 777 15:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, your badges were missing but now theyre backRandom yoshi 777 15:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Tell him to improve his behaviour and then he shall be awarded with it. Or decide yourself. Sorry, just busy on hundreds of other Wikias. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Permission Do you think it'd be okay if we can form a family tree between MarioWikia and this wiki and even affiliate? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think we've got ourselves an affiliate! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for comment on Fun Stuff and im tring my best to update it every 2 weeks AquaYoshi 00:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: No. I shall do it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Done. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You Just Lost a Member AK777 quits this wiki because of YOU bum MSD! AK777 23:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) you liar you said i had last chance and you kcikbanned me. AK777 21:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: NO!!!!!! AK777 21:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC) VANDAL I did vandal before i read your message. AK777 21:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) re:vandal Forever? AK777 21:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) re: you have to tell. AK777 21:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply No I don't. He blanked pages and replaced them with a word I do not want to say. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Response No need for an apology. It's OK. Just please try and not make every image taken from Super Mario Wiki. There are also other sites with better images. Just because Super Mario Wiki has it, doesn't mean it is the best. In fact, many of the images come from yoshiart.com (Yoshi-related photos). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't care about this wiki now.....I got my own Yoshi Wiki that has Random yoshi 777 and Booswithanger. Merging Would you like to merge this wiki into Yoshipedia? AK777 19:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Permission Please ask me before copying pirctures from Yoshiart.I told you that site!!!!!...so ask me.I get the credict for that,not you. AK777 19:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:JSYK I already knew that, I told ak777 that earlier.Random yoshi 777 20:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I saw that we got a new affiliate! That's great! I was thinking maybe we should make an wiki alliance with our affilates. hope you will consider, Random yoshi 777 20:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ That is really funny. If only there was an actual battle between the two... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :D I cannot tell you how proud I am of you for reviving the wiki. We now have over 7,000 edits total! You are a awesome person for doing this ^3^. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::YOu are very welcome. Also, do you think I am like the janitor of the wiki? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Why thank you. I spend all my time here (or elsewhere) because I have zero life XD. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah. It is kinda clogging up a lot of memory. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC)